


The Divorced Neighbors (smut scene)

by Heichou_Anna



Category: Attack on Titan, Eren Jaeger - Fandom, Ereri - Fandom, Levi Ackerman - Fandom, LevixEren - Fandom, aot
Genre: Anal Sex, Anime, BL, Back fetish, Blow Jobs, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Boy Love, Boys Kissing, Ereri smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hentai, Kids, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Parents, Riding, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Smut, Spit As Lube, Sweat, Top Eren, Uke Levi, Yaoi, attack on titan - Freeform, boylove, coming, drool, ereri, riren - Freeform, riren smut, spit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heichou_Anna/pseuds/Heichou_Anna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically a smut scene to one of my stories on Wattpad. (The Divorced Neighbors.)<br/>Since I had a few people say they were not 100% comfortable with reading smut, I decided to just post it here since I still had a ton of people wanting it.</p><p>This is SO BAD AND I APOLOGISE.<br/>It's only my second time writing smut, and unfortunately, my first was actually better than this one.</p><p>But anyway, enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

『Eren's POV』

"Goodnight." I whispered.

"Night, dummy." He whispered back.

After that, it was completely quiet, and dark besides the dim light coming from the TV. Levi was cuddled up against me, trying to go sleep. His leg rested in between my thighs, so his leg could get warm. I tried not think of it much, but his leg was so close. 

I closed my eyes, trying to ignore the placement of his leg, and tried to sleep but I couldn't.

I was going to say something, but I didn't want him to know I was getting slightly excited. So I decided to attempt to move my leg slightly away from his. I moved my whole body an inch away from him, and his leg wasn't longer pressed so high up my thigh. I sighed in relief and tried to fall asleep once again.

Moments later, I could feel Levi shift slightly, and his knee was no pressed up right against my crotch.

Are you kidding me?

"Levi." I said, deciding to try to ask him to move away.

"Sh. I'm sleeping." He whispered, obviously not asleep.

"You liar, you're awake." I hissed.

He chuckled, "You caught me."

"Levi, can you move over a little? My leg is cramping." I lied.

"Is that what's poking me?"

I blushed a crimson color. I hadn't realized I became so excited from him barely even touching me. I mentally slapped myself across the face, I need to work on not getting so excited so quickly.

Not replying, I decided to be quiet and ignore the laughing raven beside me.

"It's okay, Eren. You aren't the only one." He whispered, and my eyes widen.

"You too?" I asked.

I felt his head nod under my chin. I didn't know how to respond to that.

"We can't." I muttered, and he knew what I was talking about. "Not with the kids here."

"They're asleep."

"Yeah, and they could easily wake up. I don't exactly want Chibi to wake up, walk in here, and be scarred for life." I said.

It was quiet after that, but I then felt Levi start to kiss my bare chest. He left a trail of kisses from my collarbone, and down to my nipples. I could feel his mouth come in contact with my nipple, and his hand started to pinch the other. My mouth opened, and I started to slightly pant.

"L-Levi." I breathed out. "We can't."

Levi completely ignored me, and continued to make my nipples hard. I could feel his knee start to rub my crotch, and his other hand went down my hip once again, and massaged it.

"Y-you know, if we are going to do this..." I breathed out, trying not to moan. "You're going to be the uke."

Suddenly, I flipped him over so he was on his back, looking surprised by my sudden actions. "Are you sure?"

I hummed in reply. "I'm not having anything shoved up my ass."

I then crashed my lips on to his. The kiss was heated up in seconds, as I licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Levi quickly accepted, and my tongue rolled around in his mouth.

My hands wandered under his teeshirt, rubbing the soft, smooth, pale skin. I caressed his skin as my other hand pressed on the mattress, balancing myself so I wouldn't be crushing Levi.

Levi's hands wrapped themselves around my face, and his hips jerked up, hitting my own hips and his crotch right onto mine, making me gasp.

His legs wrapped around my waist, as he gently tugged on my hair and moaning into the kiss.

I pulled back from the kiss, and looked at his face as I hovered on top of him.

"We gotta be as quiet as we can." He whispered. "I know that's going to be hard for you."

"Pft, me? I wasn't the one yelling so loud when I lost playing that video game. I think you need to be more quiet." I joked, kissing his lips once more as he rolled his eyes.

My hands gripped onto his teeshirt, and I pulled him forward so he was not sitting up like I was, with me sitting on his lap.

My hands gripped on to the bottom hem of his shirt and I slowly pulled it up, over his shoulders, and past his head. His whole chest was bare now, and I couldn't help but stare and touch his soft skin once more.

Levi was breathing rather hard, and I couldn't help but think of how hot it sounded coming from his lips.

"Just touch me." He said, breathlessly.

I obeyed, and my hands wandered off, down his chest, down his stomach, past the hem of his shorts, and stopped at his clothed crotch. Levi instantly gasped, and gripped onto my brown hair.

My hand began to massage his length through his shorts, and I licked his nipple all while doing so. I could feel myself getting hotter by the second when I heard Levi groan, and slightly arched his back.

His bulge was becoming bigger in my hand, my hand start to rub faster. Levi gripped onto my brown locks even tighter, trying to be as quiet as he could.

We both knew it was completely irresponsible to be doing this with the kids here, asleep, but where else could we do this? The kids were constantly with us, which meant we would never be able to do anything like this. We felt like this was our only chance.

My head kissed down lower, across his skin. I pecked lightly on his soft stomach, and my fingers began to slowly pull the hem of his shorts down, past his hips. His sharp his bones were the only thing in view, and I kissed them, and slightly licked them. Levi moaned once again, trying to keep his eyes open so he could watch me, but he was having a hard time.

Teasingly, I very slowly pulled his shorts down, along with his underwear, and past his feet and threw them all to the side of the bed and on the floor with a thud.

His member was in complete view now, and let's just say, I was impressed of the size. I glanced at Levi, and he was already a sweaty mess. His hair was was moist, and messy. His eyes were half lidded across his eyes, and his mouth was slightly ajar. I had to say, it was one the most hottest sights I've seen of him.

My fingers gently wrapped themselves around Levi's length, causing him to moan once again. My hand began to slowly go up and down, pumping him slowly.

"That feels great." He whispered, one hand gripping onto the sheets, and the other tangled in my hair.

I continued to pump him, slow at first, up and down. The pace quickened, and he began to groan more frequently.

"Shh." I whispered, rubbing his thigh with my free hand.

"How the hell am I supposed t-to be quiet when you're d-doing that?" He hissed as quiet as he could, not able to even stop moaning when talking.

I smirked, and spit lightly onto his length, getting it wet. My hand quickened, going faster and faster.

"Fuck, Eren." Levi groaned, his mouth opened as silent screams came out. "P-put it in your mouth."

My eyes widen at his command. Never once I have given a blowjob. I've never given a hand either, but to myself so I knew what to do then.

"I can't say I'm a pro at this." I whispered.

"I don't give a shit." He hissed, looking down at me.

Sighing, I touched this tip of his length with my tongue, making his hips jerk. I put one hand on his hip, making sure they stay in place.

"Do that again." He whispered.

I repeated the move, and my tongue touched the tip, causing him to moan more. The whole tip of his length then went into my mouth, and my cheeks instantly hallowed.

"Please go faster." Levi moaned.

"Don't tell me what to do." I whispered, removing my mouth for a moment.

I wasn't going to obey him this time. I was going to do this my way. I started to go even slower, my lips going past the head.

"Fuuck. Eren, I swear to god, if you don't go faster, I will punch you across the face." Levi hissed at me.

Rolling my eyes, I decided to obey him this time. My head began to bob up again down, at a faster pace. Levi sounded happy about this, as he moaned once again.

The faster I went, the more his hips began to jerk, and the deeper his length went into my mouth. I started to feel the head barely touch my throat, making me gag some. Levi was liking the sight of me gagging, so he didn't once stop.

I removed my hand from his length, and placed it on his other hip, and held them down tightly, at a bruising pressure.

The pace went quicker, once I was getting the hand of it all, and I was getting confident, and finding my skills. I could tell Levi was obviously enjoying it all, as his moans never did once become quiet.

I removed his length from my mouth, and I could head the pop sound. "Are you ready?" I whispered, and he nodded. He was a sweating mess already, and panting hard.

I sat up, gripping onto his legs, pushing them up, and my hands held them down from behind his knees, pushing them towards him so I could have his area completely in sight.

"Ah, shit. I gotta deal with the pain." He said, chuckling.

"Are you sure you don't want to top?" I asked, rubbing the soft skin behind his knees.

He nodded, "I'm fine down here."

I smirked, "You're used to looking up to people anyway, aren't you?" I said, making a short joke.

His eyebrows narrowed towards me while his eyes glared. "Just put your damn finger in me."

I rolled my eyes, and removed one hand from his leg. I quickly put one finger into my mouth, making sure it was wet enough, since we had no lube around us.

"Ready?" I asked, making sure he was completely ready to feel some pain.

He nodded, biting his lip, looking at my hands.

My wet finger rubbing at his entrance, lubing it all up. The very tip of my finger slowly slipped into his warm, tight entrance, and Levi began to already shift uncomfortably. "That feels so weird." He whispered, wrinkling up his nose.

"I'm sure it'll feel better in a moment." I said, oh so slowly pushing my finger farther into him. He didn't complain about the pain too much, trying to be a man. But I'm not sure how that's possible while getting a finger shoved up your ass.

Once my finger was knuckle deep inside him, he started to moan a bit. "Don't get too comfortable. You have a whole other finger to go." I chuckled.

He rolled his eyes. "Do it fast."

"You sure?"

He nodded, "I want to get the pain over with. Don't go slow with me, Eren."

Biting my lip, hesitantly, but I obeyed and began to push the second finger in, faster than the other. Levi began to shift again, groaning a painful groan.

"Keep going." He groaned.

Both of my fingers went in deep, quite fast until I was knuckles deep again.

My fingers began to move in a scissor movement, making sure he was as stretched as I could get him. His painful groans almost made me stop, but I wanted to make sure Levi was happy with what I was doing, and to obey him.

"Here comes the real thing." I whispered, removing my fingers from his tight entrance. I pulled my length out of the shorts I was wearing, and placed it right in front of his entrance.

"Don't go slow. I'll be fine." He whispered, sending me a weak smile.

I nodded, and began to push myself into him, not going too slow. His mouth opened, and I could see his eyes start to water from the pain. I stopped, and rubbing his face.

"Don't fucking stop, dummy."

I rolled my eyes, and began to move again. My free hand wrapped itself around his length again, trying to distract him from the pain as I began to pump him.

"Go faster." He moaned, both from pleasure and pain.

I bit my lip as I pushed in farther. His tight walls squeezed my length, giving me an extremely pleasurable feeling, causing me to moan. I began to thrust faster into him.

"Shit, you're tight." I said, groaning.

"Ah, E-Eren." Levi said, his breath hitching, as his back arched.

I pushed his legs closer to him, so I could have a better access, and I thrusted harder into him, our skin slapping against each other.

The bed's wooden head board banged against the wall, following my thrusts, making a banging noise. The kids better not hear us.

Levi's hands wrapped themselves around my back, and his finger nails began to scratch my back, creating bruises I'm sure.

Levi hissed out my name many times, in the most attractive voice I've heard him speak with.

"Fuck, Eren, if you don't stop, I'll come right now." He said, groaning. "In other words, stop."

My thrusts stopped, and I pulled out and Levi's hands wrapped tightly around his length and squeezed, stopping his orgasm. His back arched as his orgasm stopped. "Sorry, it's just been a long time since the last time I've had sex."

I chuckled, while panting. "Do you want to continue?"

"Hell yeah I do. Lay down." He replied, pushing me down on the bed so I'd be on my back. He pulled my shorts and underwear completely off, and bent down to touch the tip of my length with his tongue.

"Oh god." I moaned, squeezing my eyes shut. I could feel my whole member enter Levi's warm mouth, as he began to deep throat me with no trouble at all. "Holy shit."

Levi's head bobbed up and down on my length, with his right hand pumping me as well.

After a quick few minutes, he pulled away, wiping his mouth. "Are you topping now?" I asked, panting again.

He shook his head, and sat on top of me, with each leg on each side of me. "I'm gonna ride you." He said, in a sexual voice whole smirking.

My eyes widen, as he began to sit on my length, directing it with his hands to go straight into his entrance. "H-holy shit." He moaned when the tip was completely inside him.

He put his hands on my chest, balancing himself as he began to bounce on top of me. My hands gripped onto his hips, helping him balance himself.

My hips jerked, thrusting along with him in sync as his pace quickened. The bed's head board began to smack against the wall again, as the bed shook with each thrust and bounce Levi made on top of me.

"Eren, shit." He hissed my name, wanting to yell out so bad.

Our thrusts became sloppy, nearing our point. Many moans came from our mouths, as well as some yelps coming from me when I felt myself twitch.

"I'm gonna-"

"Me too." Levi said. "I must be getting old, holy shit- ah."

He bounced three more times, his head bent back as his eyes basically rolled back, his mouth opened wide as silent screams came from his mouth, and sweat dripped from his face and chest. "Fuck! Eren!" He moaned once more. "Together."

We both then came at the same time, his seed spilled all over our stomachs and chest, as I filled him with myself.

We rode out our orgasm, and he crashed on top of me afterwards, us panting hard, trying to catch out breath.

"That," Levi started after a moment. "Was amazing."

I nodded, agreeing. "It's been way too long since the last time I've had sex."

Levi got off of me, taking my length out of him, and he laid beside me. "You're good." He stated.

I smiled, eyes closed as I wrapped my arm around his shoulder. "You're better."

"Pft, I almost came only 10 minutes in."

"You're still good, and very hot." I replied, chuckling.

Levi made him his annoying tongue clicking noise, and rolled his eyes. We both quickly got dressed again after 5 minutes of cuddling, so that the kids wouldn't see anything if they were to come in.

We quickly fell asleep right afterwards, with Levi cuddled up against my back, lightly snoring.


	2. Smut scene. (Chapter Nine.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the smut scene for my Story "The Divorced Neighbors" that is published on Wattpad.  
> I have the same username on there, if you'd like to look me up. ^~^

Recap:

Levi quickly checked us into the hotel, trying his best to hide his hard on, but failing since he was shaking.

Once the desk lady gave Levi the key to our hotel, Levi quickly grabbed my wrist, for the second or third time tonight, and dragged me to the elevator.

This was going to be an interesting night.

-

『Third POV.』 (Trying something new, ehehe.)

As soon as the hotel room door closed, Levi threw Eren up against the door, and smashed their lips together, engulfing themselves into a hard kiss. Eren was surprised at Levi's sudden actions, but didn't reject. Instead, he pulled Levi closer to him, deepening the kiss himself.

Levi nibbled into Eren's bottom lip, causing pain, but mostly pleasure. Eren held back a moan as he felt Levi's hands travel down his chest, and up his EXO band shirt. He felt Levi's other hand throw the SnapBack Eren was wearing off his head, threw it on the floor, leaving it completely forgotten. 

Eren could feel Levi's tongue swirl around in his mouth, touching every area of his mouth. He could feel himself already needing the erg to catch his breath, not having any time to breathe during the heated kiss. He slightly pulled back, trying to catch him breathe, and Levi went straight towards his neck, bombarding it with kisses and nibbles, and licks.

Eren felt Levi's hands rub up and down on his chest, under his shirt. His hands slowly rubbed his soft skin, every now and then, tugging at the band of Eren's underwear that was poking out of his pants. 

Eren began to tremble under the embrace of Levi, and just about had enough of it. He pushed Levi slightly, making him take a few steps away from him. Eren decided to take complete control, and he pushed Levi on the bed, causing him to get the bed in surprise.

"What the hell, Eren?" Levi slurred, looking confused.

"I'm topping." Eren simply replied, slipping off his own his shirt, and hovering over Levi before slipping his shirt off as well. He kissed down his chest, licking at certain sensitive sport, making a low groan spit out of Levi's opened mouth. 

Eren proceeds to take off Levi's pants with the same ferocity he had getting rid of the other clothes, pulling the underwear down with them, too. Catlike, Eren snuggles his face into the hollow between Levi's belly and thigh, breathing in deeply. He kisses the even whiter skin down there, nips at the captain's hips, his actions suddenly less demanding, softer. His head lies on the right side of Levi's belly, facing the hard cock before him. Eren reaches up, searching for Levi's hand with his own left and finds it. Levi catches his breath and lets his own left slide into Eren's thick, brown hair, stroking him soothingly, never letting go of the hand in his right. 

"Are you okay with me on top?" Eren asked, looking up at Levi who was panting while watching Eren work on himself.

"Go on, brat."

Eren flashes a devilish smile, letting go of Levi's hand. He's lapping at his captain's cock now, sucking and nibbling at it like it is the most delicious thing in the world. He licks its base, his cheek lying in the dark curls surrounding the stiff dick. Eren's eyes are closed and Levi must sit up now, must moan now, must stare at this peaceful yet so very exciting picture. 

Suddenly, he feels fingers at his entrance. It hurts. They've had sex before, of course, but that was weeks ago, and Levi was practically a virgin.

"Fuck, Eren", he hisses in pain, finally having found his limit. Eren mindlessly lifts his head and stares at him, until a small bottle of what seems like some kind of oil hits his face.

"Use this, brat, goddamnit, I'll take you anytime, but not like that."

Eren's eyes narrow impatiently, he lowers himself to bite the inside of Levi's right thigh. Hard. Suddenly, he feels himself yanked up by his hair until he's just mere centimetres away from his captain's face yet again. 

"You're fucking horny, I get it." Levi hisses, his voice losing something of its humanity itself. "But that doesn't mean you'll just get what you want the moment you want it and fuck me dry." He drives his knee into Eren's stomach - not as strongly as he could have, but he makes his point when Eren struggles to breathe. "Now lube me the fuck up and get on to it, brat."

Of course, Eren kisses him, a silent apology, for getting so wild, so bruising. Levi thinks it's utterly delicious. He spreads his legs, letting impatient, yet a little bit more careful fingers coated in an oily substance enter him, spread him and explore him. He closes his eyes, but he knows Eren is watching his every move, like a predator looks at prey. 

Levi wouldn't have it any other way.

Finally, Eren finds the spot Levi's been aching for Eren to touch it, massage it, and Levi lets out a strangled cry, eyes flying open. And everything he sees is Eren, his own blood on Eren's lips, his own skin under Eren's nails, and he wants it all. 

Eren instinctually feels it, and he pulls out his fingers, only to show Levi his teeth, when he aligns his cock with Levi's now open, dripping asshole. Without any further ado, the monster slams into Levi, eliciting a pained sob from the captain, paired with the immediately following, "Go on, let it all out, I will take it."

And yes, take it, he does.

Completely abandoning all restraints now, Eren's nails dig deep into the soft flesh between Levi's hips and ribs, as he pounds into the delicious warmth. Levi throws back his head and his back arches, he aches and yet seeks more of it, more of Eren, more of the monster inside of his boy. Sweat is dripping down Eren's fringe onto Levi's stomach, but Levi is glad the hair hides a bit of that animalistic grin, because he doesn't want to fall in love with that kind of pain.

He will later realise it is much too late to even bother. 

Eren's length is buried successfully up to his balls in Levi with every thrust, hitting Levi's prostate every single time and slowly but surely Levi falls into a state of incoherency that leaves him tearing up, drooling and craving more. His wanton moans and cries are music to the Eren's ears, fueling its apparently endless energy as Eren pounds into Levi, making him his. 

Eren's shouts match Levi's moans and it's not surprising they're close to their climaxes together, being one during this act, their shared madness finally having found an outlet. Eren holds Levi, who's still completely boneless and mindless with need, with one hand in place, while he raises the other hand to pump him while watching Levi finally reach orgasm, who shuts his eyes tightly while screaming from the bottom of his lungs. He throws his head back and lets out a deep, animalistic growl, not realising how intensely Levi is watching him, coming down from his own high. 

"Holy fuck, Eren." Levi gasped, once they finished off their orgasm, and Eren pulled out. Sweat dripped from their hair, and chests, and all what was heard was loud panting.

"That was the best yet." Eren said, hand on his chest as he tried to catch his breath. 

Levi agreed as he nodded, looking up at his partner. "I think I like you drunk better when having sex."

"Oh, I definitely do too." Eren chuckled, pulling the blanket above the two of them, bringing the raven closer and into an embrace.

The two of them quickly fell asleep after cuddling, and catching their breath. Though, this was one of the bests nights for them, they knew they both did wrong by doing such things while they do in fact have kids. But parents can still have some fun, right? 

_____________

WELL DANG.  
THAT WAS DIFFICULT TO WRITE.

Sorry it's so late. ;u; I had a little Christmas today and I have family over. I don't think it's too safe to write yaoi smut when I could have had my mom or Grandpa looking over my shoulder. :')

But anyway, hope you all liked it!

『Heichou_Anna』

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know me from Wattpad, and want to check this story out, search for me on Wattpad. My username is (@Heichou_Anna)  
> And you'll find the story/stories. :)  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
